No te atreverìas
by Nohe la mejor
Summary: Una apuesta, si Ash ganaba tendrìa una batalla con Misty por la medalla cascada aunque ella se opusiera, pero si Misty ganaba, Ash tendrìa que limpiar todo su gimnasio, ¿y que habia que hacer?, facil...Ash solo tenìa que besarla... my first drabble


**No te arteverìas**

Era un dìa normal en el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, Ash y Misty se encontraban ahì viendo una pelicula de romance, para el desagrado de Ash, ya que como lo conocen, el no se interesa por el romance y esas cosas.

Que hermosa pelicula- dijo Misty muy feliz y algo sonrrojada por verla con Ash.

Para mi parecer fue muy cursi- dijo Ash no muy contento por la pelicula, Misty se molestò.

Eso lo dices porque no sabes nada del romance- dijo Misty molesta.

Y quien necesita saber del romance? Eso que hicieron es asqueroso- dijo Ash en forma de desagrado.

Ash, es solo un beso, todos los enamorados lo hacen y creeme, nadie siente asco de hacerlo- dijo Misty frustrada de la actitud de Ash.

Como es que no ven la realidad?- dijo Ash con una gotita en su cabeza, Misty estaba llegando al lìmite.

Tu dices eso solo porque no te atreverìas nunca a besar a una chica!- dijo Misty molesta esperando la reaccion de Ash, ahora fue el turno de el para molestarse.

Y yo para què quisiera hacer eso?- preguntò Ash molesto.

Ooosshhh! Se nota que aùn eres un niño inmaduro- dijo Misty molesta, Ash se sintiò ofendido con esas palabras.

A si! Apostemos algo y veràs que te equivocas!- dijo Ash con mucha seguridad de si mismo, sin darse cuenta aùn del lìo en el que se estaba metiendo.

Bien! Que quieres apostar?- dijo Misty con mucha seguridad tambièn, pero con una alegrìa interna que no queria que se notara, al menos no por ahora.

Dijiste que ya te habias retirado de tu cargo como lìder de gimnasio ¿verdad?- Misty asintiò con la cabeza- Si yo gano, tendrè una batalla contigo por la medalla cascada.

Sabes que ya estoy retirada- dijo Misty con cierta frustacion en su cara.

Eso es lo que yo quiero- dijo Ash hacièndose el caprichoso, Misty no le quedo mas que aceptar.

_Se lo ve tan tierno asì, ay Misy pero que dices, ponte cuerda ahora mismo- _pensò y luego hablò- Esta bien acepto, pero si yo gano tendràs que ocuparte de arreglar y limpiar todo el gimnasio.

Todo el gimnasio?- dijo Ash asustado, jamàs creyo que Misty le pusiera eso.

Asi es, lo tomas o lo dejas?- dijo misty con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo tomo- dijo Ash resignado, todo era por su dignidad.

En ese momento Ash se acercò a Misty, ella lo mirò a los ojos y se quedò hipnotizada esperando el momento en que el la besara, pero algo malo pasaba, cada vez que Ash se inclinaba hacia ella, èl se ponìa nervioso y se alejaba dejando a Misty con un coraje que disimulaba, ella se hartò de esto y decidiò burlarse de el.

Admitelo Ash, no eres lo suficientemente maduro como para besar a una chica- dijo Misty rièndose pero con una tristeza interna.

Eso no es verdad- dijo Ash molesto, nervioso y sonrrojado a la vez.

No tienes como demostrarlo Ash...asi que mejor empieza a limpiar mi gimnasio- dijo Misty en son de burla pero a Ash no le hizo mucha gracia.

Eso crees?- dijo Ash molesto y sonrrojado por como Misty lo miraba.

Si, eso creo- dijo Misty con seguridad.

Pues mira esto!- dijo Ash mientras la agarrò de los brazos y la acerco a èl. Ella se sorprendiò.

Que co...?- Misty no terminò de hablar porque Ash la callò con un beso sorpresa, ella se sorprendiò al principio pero despuès se relajò y se dejò llevar por aquella linda experiencia.

El beso durò un buen rato, cuando se separaron se miraron por un rato, Misty le sonriò y le hablò.

Muy bien Ash, ganaste la apues...- Misty no pudo terminar de hablar porque Ash la volviò a besar,

Ese beso fue muy sorpresivo para Misty, un segundo beso, eso ella no se lo esperaba, el Ash inmaduro que ella conocìa la habìa besado otra vez, y eso la hizo muy feliz, cuando se volvieron a separar, Ash le sonriò y se separò de ella, pues la habìa abrazado mientras la besaba.

Vamos,me debes una batalla- dijo Ash caminando hacia la piscina del gimnasio de Misty.

Que?- preguntò Misty confundida, pues aùn seguìa en trance por el segundo beso que Ash le habìa dado.

Estas bien?- preguntò Ash confundido y preocupado, en ese momento Misty sacudiò su cabeza.

Si, es decir, vamos-dijo Misty adelantandose y caminando rapido hacia su piscina.

Ash la siguiò con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pues gracias a ese beso, ahora iba a poner mucho empeño a esta batalla y todo a un '_no te atreverìas" _dicho por Misty.

**Holap, este es mi primer drabble, espero que les guste y no se olviden de comentar,zorry si quedò demasiado corto pero hice lo mejor que pude, en fin, chau nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
